A Best Friend's Test
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This is my entry in The Village Square monthly writing challenge. This month's theme is Bravery. If you were to see someone doing something behind a friends back, would you have the bravery to tell them the truth about it? Flora is faced with just such


_**A/N: **__This is my entry in The Village Square monthly writing challenge. This month's theme is Bravery. If you were to see someone doing something behind a friends back, would you have the bravery to tell them the truth about it? Flora is faced with just such a challenge. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any part of the Harvest Moon series._

_**A Best Friend's Test**_

Flora walked out of the canvas tent that she and her mentor Professor Carter used as their home while working in the nearby mine. A smile filled the sandy haired girl's face as she walked along the pathway that lead towards the nearby village known locally as Forget Me Not Valley.

Today was the local Fireworks Festival and Flora was on the way to the Blue Bar to meet her friend Muffy. Together they were going to head to the beach where Muffy would be meeting her boyfriend Jack. The young farmer had moved into the valley only a year ago and had quickly swooned Muffy. Flora on the other hand, hadn't liked his smooth talk and dismissed his attempts to better get acquainted.

The blond entered the valley's drinking establishment and quickly found her friend serving drinks to the bar's thirsty patrons. "Hello Muff, are you ready to go see the fireworks?"

The barmaid turned and faced her friend, a tired expression plastered across her normally cheerful face. "Sorry Flora, but I can't make it tonight. Griffin isn't feeling well so he asked me if I could stay and help tonight."

"Ah, that's too bad. But it's nice of you to stay and help Griffin out like this."

Muffy nodded. "Yeah, he is super nice to me, letting me work here and all. Anyway, you should get going. You don't want to miss out on a good spot after all."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can stay here and give you a hand," Flora offered.

"Nah, I can handle this. You should go. No need for both our evenings to be ruined."

With that, Flora headed out of the bar and towards the nearby beach. She arrived a short time later and was relieved to find that the beach wasn't very crowded. Walking out onto the warm sand the sandy haired girl looked around in hopes of finding a spot near the dock. As she moved among the valley's residents she spotted her best friend's boyfriend Jack. He was leaning back casually on the edge of the wooden pier, but that wasn't what had her blood boiling. No, that was being caused by the pink haired trollop he had his arm around!

Flora narrowed her violet eyes and approached the couple, intent on finding out what was going on!

"Hey there Flora, nice evening we're having," the farmer oozed.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be here with Muffy?"

Jack shook his head casually. "Nope, she told me earlier that she had to work at the bar all night."

Flora tried her best to suppress the anger welling up inside her. "Just because she has to work doesn't give you the liberty to take another girl!"

"Hey hold on just one minute Flora, Just because I date her once in a while doesn't mean that she has exclusive rights to me. Besides I didn't want to come to the Fireworks Festival alone, so I asked Popuri to come with me."

"But Muffy is your girlfriend; wouldn't you rather watch the fireworks with her?" Flora demanded.

"Yeah sure, but I already told you that she couldn't make it and I didn't want to come here alone," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, who's to say that Muffy isn't back at the bar all over some drunk?"

"Muffy would never do that to you and you know it!" Flora growled.

"Yeah, yeah so you say, but how can you be so sure? Anyway I already told you I'm here with Popuri!" To emphasis this fact, the farmer turned and kissed the Mineral Town girl deeply. "Now unless you are going to be quiet and leave us alone, I suggest you hit the road!"

The kiss was the final straw; it proved to Flora something that she'd suspected for some time. That Jack was cheating on her best friend! Determined not to let her friend be hurt any further than she would be, the blond turned and headed back towards the Blue Bar.

As she headed down the red bricked pathway a thousand thoughts swirled in her mind. _Was it really the right thing to tell Muffy about Jack? Or would it be better if she were to find out on her own? Worse, what if she didn't believe her?_ Flora paused for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths, trying in vain to clear her head. "No, I have to be brave and tell her," she spoke aloud. "After all, that's what friends do; they watch each other's backs!" With new resolve the young archeologist continued on towards the valley's drinking establishment.

**XXX**

Muffy was too busy waiting tables and refilling the glasses of the taverns thirsty patrons to notice the pub's door open and Flora walking angrily inside.

Flora looked around and quickly found her friend standing near a table. Without hesitation she walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Muff, I know you are busy right now, but there is something I need to tell you, it's important."

The barmaid could tell that something was defiantly amiss by the look in her friend's face. "Sure Flora, shall we step outside so that it's not so noisy?"

Flora nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. What I have to say won't be easy for you to hear."

Now confused Muffy followed her friend outside. "What's all this about Flora? And why are you not at the Fireworks Festival?"

Flora took a deep breath and looked her friend directly in the eyes. "Muffy, you're my best friend, and… and I don't want to see you get hurt."

The blond hostess gave her friend a confused look. "Me get hurt? By what? I don't understand what you are getting at Flora?"

Flora took another deep breath before she continued. "Muffy, I know you've had trouble with guys in the past. And what I'm about to tell you isn't easy by any means. Jack… Jack is cheating on you."

Muffy shook her head in disbelief. "No… no way! Jack and I are in love! There is no way that he would think of cheating on me!"

"I know this is quite a shock, but I saw him. When I left here I want down to the beach to watch the fireworks and there he was… with that pink haired girl from Mineral Town!"

Muffy shook her head. 'Are you sure you saw things the right way Flora? Maybe you had something on your glasses?"

"No, I know what I saw. So to be sure, I want up and asked him what was going on. He told me that since you had to work and couldn't make it to the festival; he invited Popuri to go with him instead. I… I even saw him kiss her…"

Tears began to well in the barmaid's ocean blue eyes. "He promised me… promised me when we first began to date that I was the only girl for him. He told me he loved me Flora!"

Flora narrowed her violet eyes, anger raging within her. "How dare he make such a promise to you only to break it!" Flora's expression eased a bit as she looked at her friend's dismayed gaze. "I'm really sorry that I had to tell you this, you don't deserve this to happen to you. But I'm your friend, so I had to tell you the truth…"

Muffy sighed. "Thank you Flora… But what will I do now?" More tears began to fall from the barmaids eyes; streaking their way down her cheeks in pain filled little rivers.

Seeing her friend cry was difficult for Flora, but inside she hoped that she'd done the right thing. "He just wasn't the right guy for you. I'm sure there is someone here that is a perfect fit for you."

The blond hostess shook her head solemnly. "I left the city and came here to get away from guys like that. When I first met Jack… I thought… I thought that he was different. I guess I was just a foolish girl to believe that."

Flora placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Hey, not every guy is a jerk like that. What about Griffin? He seems like a sweet man."

Muffy's head shot up and a look of disbelief filled her face. "Griffin? I… I never thought of him in that way before. But he's my boss… and he's older than me, won't people think that's strange?"

Flora gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I don't think it's strange, so what if he's your boss or if he's older than you. If you both care about each other than what others think doesn't matter!"

Muffy sighed softly. "Maybe you're right, but I wouldn't want people to criticize him for dating a younger girl. And what about Jack, what am I supposed to do about the feeling I have for him?"

"You have to reach inside you and find the bravery to move on and forget about him and to have the courage to try and begin anew with Griffin." Flora smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I have your back and I'll support you any way I can!"

A small smile crept its way onto the barmaid's face. "Would you really?" The smile grew wider. "Thank you Flora, it took a real friend to do what you did and I'm grateful for that."

"Of course Muffy, you're my best friend after all! Now go on back inside and forget about that cheating lowlife of a farmer!"

Muffy smiled and with a nod she turned and headed back into the Blue Bar. Flora on the other hand turned and headed back in the direction of the beach, an evil grin plastered across her face.

"_Time for me to put that black belt of mine to some good use…" _


End file.
